Icecream Stand Wiki
Welcome to The Ice Cream Stand Wikia! The game link will be found here http://icecreamstand.ca About the game The Ice Cream Stand is a incremental style game that is based around selling ice cream and its various add-ons (toppings). Progressing through the game will unlock better flavours and add-ons, providing a higher bonus. There is also a prestige aspect to the game which when unlocked will allow access to many more cones, and also provide a higher bonus to the game. The game also features a number of quests, divided into main quests, which follow a storyline, and dynamic quests which are dynamically generated. A newer form of quests has been added along with the Winter Event, these new quests are called epics and involve multiple teams competing against each other to complete a common goal, the epic is over when the goal is completed or a time limit has been reached. We have a brand new fan art tumblr that is being managed by Jackraw. You can find it here, and it'll host a variety of fan made images related to Ice Cream Stand, this may include lore images or simply just art that people have made in regards to Ice Cream Stand. So if you have any art you feel should be submitted, just click here and upload your image and some information about it, such as who made it (if not you) and a little bit about it. A player has requested that a spreadsheet be linked so that you can check the prices of the workers and many upgrades. The spreadsheet can be found here, it might appear complicated but if you only wish to view the prices, then simply click on the tabs at the bottom of the page. The "AP+CH+M+S" tab will give you prices of Autopilots, Cold Hands, Machines, and the Silo. The "F+A+C" tab will give you prices and values of Flavours, Addons, and Cones. The "Workers" tab will give you prices of the workers, from the 1st up until the 1,000th purchase. You can find out how much time your silo will keep your cow happy using a copy of the spreadsheet, simply put your cow's constitution and intelligence in, along with how much hay the silo is currently holding, and you will see multiple time values for how long it will last (seconds, minutes, hours, days). Useful Pages *Game Mechanics *Flavours *Add-ons (and Events) * Combos (Flavour + Addon) *Frankenflavours * Frankencombos (Flavour + Flavour + Addon) *Cones * Quests/Epics * Cow *Badges *Player Titles *Prestige * The Great Archive (Lore) Epic Events Current Epic Event: None Past Epic Events: * Winter Event * Attack on the Castle Troubleshooting Tips *The first thing you should try before reporting any bugs/issues is check to see if you have the most up to date changes, this can be done by pressing the following key combo: Ctrl + Shift + R, or: Ctrl + F5. More information on this can be found here, if your problem persists then contact a moderator or Sam, or you can use the bug chat room and the mods and Sam will see it when they return to the game. * If you usually play on the alpha channel, and can't get the game to load, visit http://icecreamstand.ca/switchtobeta to switch to the beta channel then try loading the game. *If you need to restart the quests for some reason: http://icecreamstand.ca/quests_restart * If you would like to know the most efficient sequence to purchase workers with then use this tool. * If you are trying to link your Gravatar to Ice Cream Stand, you should firstly make sure that your email is validated on your Ice Cream Stand account, then you should make sure it matches with the email used on your Gravatar account. Abandoned This game has been abandoned by it's creator and http://icecreamstand.ca now leads to an error page saying the server can not be reached.Category:Browse